Jedyne wyjście
by why.huh
Summary: one-shot. troszkę niekanoniczne. Scena na dachu wieżowca, przemyślenie L'a. brak happy endu.


L stał na dachu wieżowca. Niebo zasnute było ciężkimi chmurami, co idealnie odzwierciedlało nastrój chłopaka. Musiał pomyśleć, a Light spoglądający na niego co chwila wcale mu w tym nie pomagał. Chłopak się zmienił, a detektyw doskonale o tym wiedział. Zauważał coraz częstsze przebłyski czerwieni w jego brązowych oczach, nuty pogardy w głosie, podczas rozmów z L'em, bijące od niego poczucie przybliżającego się zwycięstwa. Był teraz… inny. A właściwie znów stał się tym samym Yagami Raito sprzed akcji z łańcuchem. Tak samo szyderczy i zblazowany jak dawniej, całym sobą zdawał się mówić: „obaj wiemy, że masz rację, ale nic mi nie udowodnisz". L tak bardzo tęsknił za _swoim_ Raito, tym, który był do niego przykuty, z którym spędzał 24 godziny na dobę, z którym mógł o wszystkim porozmawiać, który był jego przyjacielem. W dodatku _jedynym_ przyjacielem, a zarazem seryjnym mordercą. Najgorsze było jednak to, że czuł on do chłopca nie tylko przyjaźń. Detektyw po raz pierwszy w życiu był _zakochany._

L usłyszał bicie dzwonów. Zdawało się dobiegać ze wszystkich stron naraz. Zaczęło padać. Detektyw przypominał sobie każdą chwilę spędzoną z Raito, ich pierwsze nieśmiałe rozmowy o czymś innym niż śledztwo, wspólne posiłki, podczas których student próbował go zmusić do zjedzenia czegoś poza słodyczami, noce spędzone z konieczności w tym samym łóżku… L uświadomił sobie, że to już się nigdy nie powtórzy, że już wie jak to się skończy, jak to się _musi_ skończyć…

-Dlaczego?- krzyknął rozdzierającym głosem, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Nagle poczuł oplatające go od tyłu silne ramiona. L odwrócił się i wtulił mokrą od deszczu i łez twarz w umięśniony, ciepły tors Raito. Chłopak głaskał go po onyksowych, ociekających wodą włosach i czekał, aż ten się uspokoi. Po chwili detektyw powoli uniósł głowę i spojrzał w oczy Raito. Żadnych czerwonych błysków, żadnej pogardy. Chłopak był sobą. _Chwilowo_- pomyślał gorzko L.

-Przepraszam, nie powinienem się tak rozklejać- powiedział na głos, unikając wzroku Raito.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi prawda? Możesz mi powiedzieć absolutnie wszystko-powiedział łagodnie młody Yagami.

-Wolałbym ci coś pokazać…- powiedział L cicho, po czym wspiął się na palce i złożył na ustach Raito delikatny pocałunek. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie zrobił, odwrócił się i zaczął szybko iść w kierunku krawędzi dachu. Dzwony biły coraz głośniej, a deszcz padał jakby bardziej zawzięcie.

-Ryuzaki…- chłopak powoli odwrócił się do źródła tego głosu. Brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z powagą i skupieniem.-Dlaczego?

-Czasem słowa są niepotrzebne-powiedział detektyw szukając jakiejś zmiany w oczach Raito, a jednocześnie bojąc się cokolwiek takiego znaleźć.-Uważam, że powinniśmy wrócić na dół-dodał głucho, wiedząc, że w tym momencie dokonał wyboru, że wybrał za siebie i za Raito, wiedząc co za chwilę nastąpi wiedział też, że nie ma już dla niego ratunku. Nie było ratunku od chwili, kiedy pierwszy raz zatonął w tych brązowych oczach.

Kiedy do Lighta dotarły słowa wypowiedziane przez starszego chłopaka, zapłonął gniewem, a w jego oczach pojawiły się przebłyski czerwieni. Oczywiście natychmiast opanował się, ale detektyw zauważył tę drobną zmianę. Teraz już był pewien, że to , co zamierza zrobić jest jedynym wyjściem z sytuacji. Z jego ogromnych, czarnych oczu popłynęły łzy, mieszając się z deszczem. Pozostała mu tylko jedna rzecz.

-Raito - szepnął ledwie słyszalnym szeptem- obaj wiemy, że jesteś Kirą. Nie zaprzeczaj proszę, to nie ma sensu. Jednak mimo to stałeś się dla mnie kimś bliskim. Ja… czuję do ciebie więcej niż powinienem. _Kocham cię Raito. _Ale to już nie ma znaczenia. Przykro mi, że to musiało się tak skończyć. Przepraszam za… za wszystko- dokończył L, po czym zrobił dwa kroki w tył. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył było przerażenie w oczach ukochanego chłopca i dłoń, próbującą chwycić jego przemoczoną koszulkę, jednak nie mającą szans, próbowała uratować go o ułamek sekundy zbyt późno.

-Nie!- zdążył usłyszeć przeraźliwy krzyk Raito. Było już za późno. Za późno na wszystko. Spadając czuł przeraźliwy ból tam, gdzie kiedyś znajdowało się jego serce. W momencie zetknięcia kruchego, drobnego ciała L'a z okrutnie twardym chodnikiem chłopak zdążył usłyszeć gruchot swych kości. Potem była ciemność. A później nie było już nic.


End file.
